The conventional set of cranks for a bicycle has a set length or distance from the center of the bottom bracket to the center of the pedal. Ground clearance restricts the length that the arms can be made. This also restricts the amount of leverage that the rider has to work with. Mr. Petar Jakovljevic the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,259 B2, issued Dec. 14, 2004, states in his Abstract and Claims that his invention allows rotation of the crank 18 through the use of “a flexible drive member such as a timing belt extending around the first and second sprockets”, my design uses a train of gears for this application and offers an advantage that is not obvious to most observers; that is in having an even number of gears, Items 28, between the fixed pinion gears, Items 9 and 10, and the proximal gears, Items 18, allows my outer crank arms, Items 5, to complement the preferred direction of rotation of the crank arm assemblies. In my design downward pressure on the pedals rotates the outer crank arms in the same direction of the spur gear that engages the pinion gear. The use of gears has a distinct advantage over the use of timing belts in that they don't stretch, changing the attitude of the assembly after extended use; accurately machined and treated gears running in a sealed housing and oil bath, will give years of service with out significant wear. I agree with Mr. Jakovljevic when he states, in lines 35-38 of his Summary, that the pedals can be “fixedly and non-rotatably”, however, I believe that most cyclists would prefer the option of mounting their preferred type of pedal, clip less, platform, road, etc. My design allows this option and is threaded to allow for their mounting. His artwork shows the pedal, Item 14, and crank member, Item 18, as a continuous piece. I also feel that my design, which uses flanged bearings, Items 19, which engage both sides of the housings, Items 2 and 3 (right side FIG. 2), is a more rigid, and would be better accepted in the industry and public. Mr. Jakovljevic appears to be using his outer housing as more of a “shield” (section 60 FIG. 3) than a supporting member as in my design. Mr. Kenneth S. Murray the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 608,341 A, issued Aug. 2, 1898, is using “a sun-and-planet motion, the sun-and-planet gears being enclosed in a hollow crank”, lines 74-75 of his Claims. Murray's art also shares a physical resemblance to my Invention; He is, however, obtaining an increase in rotational output or ratio in relation to the number of rotations of the crank. My Invention is using a sun-and-planet motion, with a fixed non rotating sun or “pinion gear” to facilitate an increase in leverage or torque to be used on the existing ratios. Mr. Murray's sun gear and drive sprocket are bolted together as a unit and rotate on the axel. My drive sprocket “7” or sprockets are bolted to the inner housing “3” FIG. 4 of my art. I also use a sealed housing for the exclusion of contaminates and the containment of oil with the idler gears being mounted on bearings for less friction. Mr. Murray mounts his planet gears without the use of bearings at the cost of efficiency, and He also does not seal his housing. Neither Mr. Jakovljevic or Mr. Murray mention in their “Claims” a Ratio of 1:1, as I claim, Mr. Jakovljevics' art implies this, but it is not Claimed.